


really, who was that?

by sukker_sugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, F/M, Gen, Look How That Turned Out, Married Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Married Kagami Tsurugi/Chloé Bourgeois, gabriel agreste is a shit human being, i told myself to do school work instead of write, no beta we die like men, so is audrey bourgeois, the kids and adrien have the dupain-cheng last name and you can FIGHT me on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: Adrien and Chloe lead happy lives with their respective wives, but Gabriel and Audrey have different plans. Luckily, those plans don't go through in the end.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 101





	really, who was that?

“Let’s get you to bed, kiddo!” Adrien swooped Emma up into his arms while she sleepily giggled and buried her cheek into his shoulder. He laid her down in her bed and brought the covers up to her chest and lightly kissed her forehead before turning the light off and closing the door and going over to the couch, where Marinette sat watching TV. He plopped himself down next to her and leaned his head on her shoulder. She kissed his cheek and rubbed her hand in circles against his back. 

His phone buzzed on the counter in the room over. He reluctantly got up and went over to the kitchen island, taking a seat on a barstool and answering. 

“Hello, is this Mr. Agreste?” someone on the other line asked. 

“No, sorry! I don’t know if you are trying to reach Gabriel Agreste, but this isn’t his number.” Adrien replied. 

“This… this isn’t Adrien Agreste?” they asked, confusion obvious on their voice. Adrien snickered.

“No, but this  _ is _ Adrien Dupain-Cheng. What do you need?”

“I- I’ll call you back.” they said sharply before hanging up. Adrien held composure while going back to the couch, but burst out in a fit of giggles by the time he was back sitting by his wife.

“Who was that?” Marinette asked, chuckling while she spoke. 

“Someone looking to find me by the wrong name, I guess. Nothing too much.” he replied.

“Well, it’s good it’s nothing too important.”

“Yeah.” 

* * *

Kagami and Chloe sat at their apartment table with bowls of soup in front of them, talking about their days over dinner. Pop music played softly in the back while they spoke, creating a warm atmosphere they missed in their childhoods. Chloe’s phone buzzed next to her water glass. 

“Hello?” she asked, an impatient undertone present in her voice.

“Is this Ms. Bourgeois?” someone asked. 

“No, it’s not.” she snorted. “This is Ms. Chloe Tsurugi, what do you need?” she replied. If someone could go audibly pale, the person over the phone did just that. 

“I’m going to have to call you back, Miss.” they said. They hung up, leaving Chloe and Kagami confused, but largely unphased.

“What  _ was _ that?” Kagami asked. Chloe shrugged.

“I don’t know. They’re probably just not caught up on the news.” she replied. Kagami nodded in agreement. The two women got back into their conversation, letting the ordeal float to the back of their minds.

* * *

Gabriel spun back in his chair out of pure and thorough confusion. Had he and Audrey really not been up to date on their respective children’s relationships? Well, they hadn’t spoken in, what, 7 years at that point? Audrey shook her head and sighed, holding her chin in one of her hands. 

“I can’t  _ believe _ we, of all people, missed this. How long has it been, do you know?” she questioned.

“I have  _ no _ idea.” Gabriel replied in exasperation. He rolled his chair back to his desk and faced the screen. Their big plan was to set Adrien and Chloe up for an arranged marriage, to earn more money and fame (as if they didn’t have enough of that already). Their problem now was that they had married different people. Which was a problem if they wanted to set up an arranged marriage.

Probably the most embarrassing part of it all was that he had hired the Dupain-Chengs to cater, and they  _ obviously _ had to know. After all, Adrien seemed over the moon when over at their bakery in his teen years. Which, if Gabriel hadn’t seen the signs before, they were crystal clear now. 

Audrey brought her sunglasses up to her hair, rubbing her temple. “What on  _ earth _ are we going to do now?”

* * *

At around 22h, Adrien got another call. He answered, recognising the number from earlier. 

“Hello?” he said.

“Mr. Dupain-Cheng, can I ask you a favour?” they asked. Adrien shook his head out of confusion. 

“I mean, what’s the favour?”

“Meet a woman by the name of Audrey Bourgeois at the Dupain-Cheng bakery tomorrow at 10?” 

“What?” Adrien whisper-yelled. “But why on  _ earth _ would I?”

“Please, sir. My... colleague and I have some things to sort out with you.” Adrien picked up that they hesitated saying ‘colleague’. If it wasn’t odd already, it especially was now. 

“Well, I was going to swing by there at around 9, if that works?” Adrien half-questioned.

“That works. See you tomorrow.” With that, they hung up, leaving Adrien to wonder what the  _ hell _ just happened. 

“What was that? Was it the same person from earlier?” Marinette asked, looking up from her sketchbook.

“Yeah, and they wanted me to meet Audrey Bourgeois at your parents’ bakery tomorrow at 9. I was already gonna swing by there, so I figured why not.” 

“I mean, as long as you’ll be safe, ok?”

“Of  _ course, _ Princess.”

* * *

Kagami and Chloe sat together on their couch, wine glasses in hand as they watched television. Chloe felt a rapid  _ buzz _ in her back pocket. She took out her phone and checked the time before answering. 22:14.

“What now?” she questioned. 

“Ms. Tsurugi, would you care to meet with Gabriel Agreste at the Dupain-Cheng bakery tomorrow at 9?” they asked.

“Only if I’m getting free pastries out of it.” she said sharply.

“Of course, all we need is for you to be there.”

“Wait, who’s we?” Chloe asked before getting cut off by the mystery person hanging up.

“I guess we’re getting free breakfast tomorrow.”

* * *

Adrien pressed a kiss to Marinette’s cheek through the car window before he went through the bakery doors. When he walked in, Gabriel and Audrey were sitting at a table in front of two very confused bakery owners. Chloe walked in and stood beside him, the same bewildered look grew upon her face as Adrien had. 

“Do you know why Gabriel’s here?” Adrien slowly and quietly asked. 

“Well, he called me here. Do you know why Audrey is here?” she replied.

“No clue.” Adrien said.

“Ah, there you two are.” Gabriel said, inviting them to sit down. Chloe and Adrien shared a look, but reluctantly sat down at the table adjacent from Audrey and Gabriel. 

“Why did you call us here?” Adrien questioned. 

“And why today, of all times. It couldn’t have been a weekend or something?” Chloe added.

“Well, Audrey and I have set up and arranged marriage for you and-” Gabriel was cut off by Adrien and Chloe laughing  _ hysterically. _ He couldn’t figure out why for the  _ life _ of him why it would be funny, but Audrey simply sighed and set her face in her hands. 

“But w-why would you  _ ever _ think of marrying us?” Chloe stuttered through choking back hysterics. 

“If we’re being honest, it was to gain more money and fame.” Audrey admitted. Chloe and Adrien stared at them deadpan for a minute, got up, and went to the counter. 

“I’ll take 10 croissants, please.” Adrien asked Sabine, who was stifling her laughter pretty well. Tom came up to the counter in front of Chloe

“May I get 2 raspberry danishes?” Chloe asked. Tom nodded and went to go get them.

“Can you  _ believe _ them?” Adrien whispered. “We knew they were crazy, but seriously.” Chloe nodded slightly in agreement. Sabine and Tom came back over to the counter and handed the pastries to the respective blondes. 

Chloe and Adrien handed over their cards. They paid and walked outside together, whispering about their parents the entire time. They watched the door swing closed behind them and started to laugh as they walked to the park across the street where their wives were. Adrien went to sit on a bench next to Marinette and Hugo, offering them each a croissant.

Chloe went over to Kagami, who was sitting on the edge of the fountain, and gave her a peck on the cheek whilst handing her the box of danishes.She then went over to Emma and Louis to supervise, as well as have some fun with them.

As weird as the previous night and morning had been, all of their worries washed away, feeling the sunlight against their skin. Marinette took a bite of a croissant while leaning against Adrien. 

“Really, who  _ was _ that?”

**Author's Note:**

> hey galahadwilder this is your fault buddy  
> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
